The Battle Of Olympus
by PercyandKatnisFan
Summary: Read as the characters YOU submitted save the minor gods! I am planning on making a sequel AND prequel mind you. Rated T to be safe.
1. The quest

**I dont know who's messing with me but whatever. NOW the story cannot be unallowed. NO submitting allowed and I have deleted the rest of my stories so I won't stress about this. ALL anonymous reviews WILL be deleted and user banned from my stories and forum. Thank you.**

**-Disclaimer: I only own MY characters, the plot for this story, and camp Demi-God**

**Orion Court Pov**

I was sweating as I struck at the target. I wiped my sweat off and started walking to my cabin.  
It was a sunny summer day at camp, the satyrs were playing their pipes and the campers were practicing like mad men. Jalo from the Hermes cabin was walking by and I stopped him.  
"Did you steal my golden sword?" I asked him. I wasn't sure he had but there was only one way to find out.  
"No. Of course not…" He said very unconvincingly. I stared him in the eyes and his brain opened up to me. I lied! His mind seemed to be shouting. I slammed my sword into his stomach and took my golden one from his jacket,"THANK YOU!" I yelled at him and walked away. Ugh. I hate Hermes kids. It was near dinner so I decided to head back to my cabin when I noticed a fight.

The Apollo kids were sniping the Ares kids from their cabins top floor.  
I joined the Ares kids and ran into the Apollo cabin. I don't know… Ares is pretty cool to me cuz he's the war god.  
"Yeah, good shot!" One of the Apollo kids said, right before getting hit in the head by John, a son of Ares.

We stormed the base and took stuff before leaving. Fights went like this these days. We raided and ran!

Thats when I noticed the mysterious 2 kids that just came to camp. Sam and Sapphire Blue...

**Sam Blue POV**

I walked around staring at all the people. I had found out I was a demigod only 2 weeks ago and a friendly satyr called Silas brought us here.

I watched as Tom talked to Chiron and continued on my way. Apperantly there were also Roman demigods! But the Romans had gone missing a while back, after the Greek gods decided to take away their Roman forms. This was getting more exciting all the time. I figured out I was the son of Psyche, the Greek goddess of the soul but she had been replaced by a new minor god. I walked on and heard thunder in the distance. This was epic! I walked on, catching a small conversation with Lucas from the Ares cabin but he didn't seem to be paying attention.

We heard the dinner horn and headed there.

"Sapphire! This place is realy cool." I said to my sister.

"I guess." She said. I followed her inside. But no one was eating. I knew something was wrong when Chiron spoke out.

"Something has happened. Half the demigods in the world have just died and it seems something terribly evil has just captured the new Minor gods! We must save them one by one, head to Mt. Tam, and destroy this new evil! I demand a quest! But who shall lead it is the question? What about Cameron Whiteny? You deserve a chance! Do you accept?" Chiron said. People were busy chatting about this new horror until she said,

"Duh, I'm gonna do the quest! And I'll choose..."

**I have not given up on my hunger games. But everything will have to happen using my profile. Sorry. I have not given up on ANY of my stories but they will be delayed. No argueing. PM me if you want shorter update delays and shorter chapters or vice versa. **

**I HAVE updated this story a bit, so you can read it again. Next chapter out VERY soon.**


	2. The voice in the mist…

**A/N Ok. Remember I will make changes so it's not boring for you guys to read this again.**

**Cameron Whitney POV**

I looked around at all the eager faces.

"Tom. Sapphire. Silas Grove. Olive. Bring it on Orion!" I said, quickly choosing.

"You do realize, that all together, you will have 6 on this quest. Excuse me, but that is twice as mich as allowd! This is bad." Chiron said.

All of a sudden we heard a blasting explosion that rang through the entire camp. The big house roof blew off in the distance and mist endevoured the camp.

-You seek the Minor gods?- An evil voice coming from the mist said.

-I expect you to go for the leader of all Minor gods, Gravind, first?- The voice said. The place went blurry. I was about to object when I realised, the blurriness was changing the place, we were travveling to a different time or place.

"No! They must consult Rachel!" Chiron was shouting. But we were already gone.

…

I looked around me. Silas she satyr, and the rest on the quest were here with me. What happened? Then I noticed something really bad.

"Camp is in ruins" Olive said as if reading my mind. Everything had been burnt down to ashes. Not a touch of color, the strawberry fields were black, there was no cabins and in their place just ash. I searched the ground for clues. It was my quest! I saw a notebook on the ground and saw a well detailed battle plan on it. Interesting. WQuite a

We all looked around for a while. And then we heard groaning. Underneath cabin -1/Gravind. Wait.

"We haven't built Gravinds cabin to the end yet." Tom said curiously.

"Guys... Y-you think we're in the future?" Asked Silas nervously.

"Only one way to find out." Tom said back.

I walked over to the broken cabin. Someone who had _nearly _made it to the cabin lay down. He had dirty brown hair and a few freckles on his dark skin. I looked at him and gasped. The others stared as well. The boy had on a green t-shirt that said:

**Uh, for the new readers, cliffie! For the old ones, sorry to have you waiting this long but I'm trying to repost!**


	3. Felix Wrights

**A/N Hello again! I got excited writing the last chapter so I'm doing this one early.(Not that I have a certain time for updating. I left off at a cliffie so let's continue from there.**

**Next chapter here! Ch 4 coming soon…**

**Sapphire Blue POV**

We stared at the writing on the shirt. Since I only just came to camp I don't know much but I was fairly certain there is no camp demigod. The green shirt had white text on it that said: Camp DEMIGOD! There is no camp demigod!

We were all hesitating to do anything. Awe stricken faces were everywhere. Then someone spoke up.

"Um. Give him some nectar and Ambrosia!" Cameron said, trying to take things under control. I was confused why she had chosen me for the quest. Sapphire the newbie gets a mayor quest? NOT happening. I'm probably gonna fail or something. But still she trusted me? I wasn't going to let Cam down. She trusts mtrust trust her.

Orion shuffled through his bag.

"Some Ambrosia but nothing else. We didn't have time to prepare for this." Orion said, passing over the Ambrosia.

"We don't know who's here." Tom reminded us. He activated his stopwatch bow and notched an arrow.

"Ughhh..." The boy was making a noise!

"Hello?" Cameron asked him. The boy saw her and immediately he pushed his wristwatch and a sword popped out.

"What did you do?!" He said, spinning around while fighting Cameron.

"We did nothing! We come in peace!" Orion was saying but.

"I am Felix Wrights! Savior of Aphrodite! Protecter of Olympus! Slayer of all three furys at the same time! Killer of Skylla in weapon less battle! My enemy's turn to dust in front of me and my ally's bow to me. Surrender to me!" The so called Felix said.

"Yeah right! Bite some of Ares!" Cameron cried and attacked with mad ferocity. You could see the skill in ate manoeuvres at Felix, but he didnt blink.

"Bah. You are weak!" Felix lunged and disarmed her. I decided to double team him with Orion though I liked using a bow more. I took out my dagger and we attacked 2 on 1. But Felix didn't blink. He parried my attack, then he reflected Orion's attack and he lost his balance. Then Felix just pushed me on the ground. His first party had already hurt tons. This guy had some technic.

"You were saying?" He asked. Silas, Olive and Tom were staring at him.

"We were saying, LET US GO AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" Cameron shouted at him.

"Ironic. I remember beating you one on one, and beating your friends 1 on 2 eh?" Felix was annoying me. Then, and only then, did he seem to notice our camp half blood t-shirts.

He stared at us and then back at the shirts.

"You have some explaining." He said.

**Not a very long chapter but I don't do long. Tommorow is my birthday!(Music plays)**

**I changed like nothing this chapter… Just wanted to get it out of the way.**


	4. Flashback

**Hi guys. This chapter is a flashback that Felix had when he woke up.**

**Felix Wrights POV**

I should probably explain. I am Felix Wrights. My mother, Jane Wrights is an astronaut and my father died in space. Or so I was told. I started noticing small changes. Like me falling and not hurting myself when I land. It was most suspicious. I told my mother everything but I could tell she was holding back something. I was only 10 that day. Coming back home from a 4th grade evaluation test.

I knocked on the door and shouted,"Mum! I'm back!" No answer. I frowned. When was the last time this happened? NEVER.

I unlocked the door and found myself facing a boy with a sword who was holding my mother. She was pale and covered in scratches.

"What!-"I was cut off.

"It's fine! I did nothing to her! The Nemean lion did this!" The boy said. I had no idea what was going on but I didn't believe the boy.

I heard a sound behind me and turned around to see a literally _goat _boy. He had legs of a goat but a human body.

"Who are you?" I asked. Apparantly it was ignore questions day because another boy ran over and jumped onto the boy on the floor. Then I noticed the boy had golden eyes. He flicked his finger at the other boy (hey, a ton of boys!)and he flew backwards.

-I am the Great and respectful Bang!- The gold dude said.

I wanted to laugh. Bang? Who's name is Bang?

-Rrr. The big bang! You know sience right? My mother created the world!-

Yeah right. As if the Big Bang is a person. It's just a giant explosion that created the universe.

END OF FLASHBACK.

**A short chapter but it gives you guys even more to think about! You may want to note what 'speech marks' I used for Bang's talking!**

**Next chapter we will be at camp again. So you need to wait another chapter to continue with the quest. I feel happy! **

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Things are getting tight, a forum war is gonna happen. I'm really excited!**

**Ill try to keep the story going though.**


	5. CTF with a ton of explosions

**A/N Okay, here's the next chapter. Btw, if you have a request or question PM me. I don't want to be breaking the interactive rule. Any review that is asking anything will be deleted and the author blocked. If it is a guest I will disable guest reviews. Enjoy!**

**Lucas Daniel Blake POV**

This was stupid. I wasn't chosen for the quest. Lucas, the epic, was not chosen for a quest? I can't believe I was thinking this and losing my temper in the middle of listening to a magical being that wants to kill me. Yeah…

-I am Creation! The mother of the Big Bang! The creator of the universe!- The voice said. The mist grew with every sentence. This was not someone to mess around with. Then again, most monsters you don't want to mess around with.

Sam walked up to me in a calm manner despitWahhabi was going on. Memories of me being the newbie flooded my head but I pushed them away.

"This is bad isn't it?" He asked me. He had no idea how bad this was.

"Nah. It's fine." I answered. I wasn't gonna worry this guy. Let the pros show how to do it before the younger ones do.

"Creation is going down!" I said in my coolest, most Ares-like attitude.

Sam stared at me. "You have a good soul. You are afraid, trust me." Sam told me.

No way! I'm the cool guy! I'm the bad boy! What was he thinking?

-Bah. You cannot defeat me! With a simple self sacrifice made by all 12 new minor gods I shall destroy the earth! I will rebuild earth and the gods will be my slaves! I still wonder why I created them in the first place…- Seriously! Shut up stupid voice!

The mist disappeared slowly as if reading my mind so I decided to shrug everything off for now. I remembered what Sam said and an idea came to my mind,

"You wanna go train?" I asked. This is what we needed to do. Train so we can kill Creation!

[LINE BREAK]

I parried the attack of Sam. He was good for a new kid, but nothing for me. I was going easy for him so Chiron wouldn't shout at me for making fun of the begginers. Finally I slid my sword down to his hilt and flipped it into the air. It clattered on the ground behind me.

Sam looked st me with an exhausted expression,

"Looks like I still have a long way to go..." He remarked.

"You have no idea."

I walked away from the arena letting Sam practice on some dummies. I couldn't wait until dinner. We were having capture the flag and CTF meant I get to win again!

In the Hephaestus cabin I heard Leo, the grown up director/teacher of the forges shouting at a kid trying to sneak into bunker 10 through his bed. Some people just couldn't resist the urge.

I sat down in my cabin sharpening my weapons for CTF when the dinner horn sounded. Woot woot. Victory shall be mine!

This week we had the Athena cabin, the Hephaestus cabin, the Nike cabin, the Zeus cabin, the Psyche cabin, the Nemesis cabin and the Hermes cabin against the Ares cabin, Apollo cabin, Demeter cabin, Dionysus cabin, Poseidon cabin, Hades cabin, Hecate cabin and Hypnos cabin. There were so many cabins now, soon we were gonna need a bigger forest!

[LINE BREAK]

"Apollo kiddos can go by the creek. Hey, Angus! Keep your bow trained on the enemy lines! Hypnos cabin can be a last minute defence." I looked at the others proudly. Now that Cameron was away there was no reason for me not to take things into control. Maybe not urge best plan, but it was easy and basic. Our flag was behind Zeus' fist, up in a tree. So in plain view but you had to climb to get it and you could only see it if you went behind the fist.

Chiron blew the horn and the game started. On the edge of the woods, on the opposite side of the woods with the creek, I started a charge.

We crashed through the branches of the forest, jumping over logs and clashing with the opponents. A boy from the Nike cabin jumped over my head and struck backwards.

He never had the chance.

I ducked under the strike and swung my sword in a wide arc right into his helm. Knocked out cold.

The next opponent in my way cut through my siblings and jumped on me. She was a girl. A tough one too. I looked in her eyes and realised it was Julie. The 11 year old daughter of Percy.

We wrestled on the ground a bit until my strength overcame her.

She tumbled down a small hill and came to a stop by a tree. Well we wouldn't be seeing much of her in a while.

I heard a cry and saw a group of Hephaestus kids on my right tripping up the Poseidon kids who were struggling to summon water to destroy those mechanical traps.

I let them be and ran on the flag. The Athena children would never leave it this easy. However, I took the flag, turned around, and came face to face with Sam.

"Not this time." He decided. I had little choice but fight in the shouting and screaming sounds coming from further in the woods. That's when I realised the truth. I rolled through Sam's legs with the flag and tackled a Athena girl down who had the flag.

Never will I lose-

A explosion distracted me big time. This explosion technically blew the forest apart, and the roof of the big house came off again. The stupid voice came back again:

-Hahahahahaa! Its time for your destruction!-

Then all hell broke loose.

**Cliffhanger! I made this chapter a little longer then most for your entertainment. Enjoy! **


End file.
